Gelman and Lawson misbehave at McDonald's and get sent to Principal Prickly's office
Cast Gelman-Joey Lawson, King Bob, and Randall-Eric Clerk-Young Guy/Charlie Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Customer and Sallas-Steven Brendan-Brian Trixie-Princess Gina-Shy Girl Gelman's dad-Alan Bunnie-Emma Antoine and Leonard-Paul Dulcy and Tara-Julie Rotor-Dallas Principal Prickly's painful voice-Kidaroo Plot Sarah West, this one's for you. Transcript Gelman: Hey Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie: What is it Gelman and Lawson? Lawson: Can we please go to McDonald's for something to eat? Antoine: No. We're not going to McDonald's today. Gelman: Why not? Bunnie: Antoine just told you, we said no. Lawson: Just tell me why? Antoine: Because we are watching Pinocchio (1940) at school today. Gelman: We want McDonald's (10 times)! NOW! Bunnie: Chucko, for the last time, we said no and that's final! Dulcy: Excuse us Bunnie and Antoine. But our VHS release of Pinocchio (1940) is broken. Rotor: I agree with what Dulcy said, Bunnie and Antoine. Can you please take Gelman and Lawson to McDonald's? Antoine: Did you hear that Gelman and Lawson? We don't have to watch Pinocchio (1940) today. We can go to McDonald's, come on and let's go. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? King Bob: I would like 10 chicken nuggets, large fries and a Coke. Tara: Same here. Clerk: Thank you for choosing McDonald's. (Antoine, Bunnie, Gelman and Lawson walks into McDonald's) Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. What would you like? Bunnie: We are here to order food for Gelman and Lawson. So Gelman and Lawson, tell the manager what you want. Gelman: We would like two 20 piece chicken nuggets, two medium fries, two large Cokes and two Oreo McFlurries. Clerk: We hate to say this Gelman and Lawson but there are no more Oreo McFlurries. Gelman: What?! Are you kidding us?! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about two soft serve cones instead? Lawson: No! We said we wanted two Oreo McFlurries! Antoine: Gelman and Lawson, stop acting like spoiled brats! You can either have two soft serve cones the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will have nothing! Gelman: Well, screw the engagement thing! We got a better idea! Antoine: That was not one of the two choices! The two choices are... (a gun they stole from a nearby customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored among gunshots) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Brendan: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Trixie: Ouch! My leg! Gina: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cuts to the Weems residence) Randall: Dad, can we change the channel? Leonard: Not now! I'm in the middle of watching The Wizard of Oz (1939). Randall: But this is important. Leonard: Fine, son. (news begins) Sallas: Good evening. I'm Sallas Nickerson. In case you're wondering why I'm on the air, it's because my father hired me to work as a news reporter after I broke both his grill and my sister Sallie's iPad. Anyways, two kids went to McDonald's and caused a massacre all because they didn't get what they wanted. Randall: Dad, I recognize these two people. Leonard: What are their names? Randall: Gelman and Lawson. Leonard: What happened? Randall: Bunnie and Antoine took them to McDonald's and they tried to get an Oreo McFlurry but the Oreo McFlurries were not in stock. They had to get a soft serve cone instead but they caused a massacre. Leonard: That's terrible! We must tell Miss Finster about it! (back at Third Street School) Bunnie: Randall, I have something terrible about what happened at McDonald's. Randall: What happened at that fast food place Bunnie? Bunnie: Gelman and Lawson misbehaved at McDonald's, because they're out of Oreo McFlurries. Randall: OK, we will get Ms. Finster about this. (Bunnie, Randall and Leonard runs to Ms. Finster) Randall: Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster. We have something terrible to tell you. Ms. Finster: What is it? Randall and Bunnie. Also, why is your father here Randall? Leonard: I'm here because we saw the whole thing on the news. Bunnie: I have to agree with Mr. Weems. Gelman and Lawson just shot at four people and gave Antoine a black eye at McDonalds, just because they're out of Oreo McFlurries at that place. And also, Gelman and Lawson did yell at that place. Ms. Finster: Good girl Bunnie, and good boy Randall. I'll deal with Lawson and Gelman. Gelman: Oh no, it's Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster: Gelman and Lawson! I heard from Randall, his dad and Bunnie that you misbehaved at McDonald's by punching Antoine in the eye and causing a shootout. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (in office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever punch other people or use firearms to shoot people at a restaurant. You see giving Antoine a black eye undermines authority. As for the firearm, doing stuff like that can possibly get us arrested. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids causing shenanigans out in public. But Ms. Finster assures me that is abysmal. I have no choice but to give you detention level 15. Gelman: Level 15? We wish Bunnie Rabbot was dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 16, are you ready to push me any further? Lawson: How about we beat you up? Principal Prickly: Hey! You boys don't EVER threaten to beat me up! That's Level 17! Gelman: We do have the right! Principal Prickly: Level 18! Threaten me again and see what happens! (censored) Principal Prickly (Kidaroo's voice): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU ATTACKED ME! THANKS TO YOU, I WILL NOT RECOVER FOR A WHOLE MONTH! THAT'S IT! NEVER MIND LEVEL 19! INSTEAD, YOU ARE BOTH SUSPENDED FOR 19 DAYS! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! Gelman: Yeah! Suspensions rock! Lawson: See you later, Principal Dorkly! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you and Erwin misbehaved at McDonald's and beat up your principal! That's it! You're in big trouble for 2 days! (at Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe you and Gelman misbehaved at McDonald's and beat up your principal! You're in big trouble for 3 days! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff